Mine
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: Based off the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Katniss hasn't had an easy childhood, so as she final turned eighteen she left home. Then she met Peeta, her other half who might be the one to help her get thru the pain she was forced to go as a child. One-Shot! Made for Valentine's Day! R/R (Everlark Story)


**Hey! Well in the spirit of Valentine's Day I've decided to drop this as my second Hunger Games One-Shot starting the star-crossed lovers…Peeta and Katniss! To be honest I wasn't planning on posting a one-shot for the holiday but then I'm in such an amazing mood I'm like "Oh what the hell? Lets do this thing!" and boom! The story was born. In this story its modern so like, no fight to the death or a love triangle between Katniss, Peeta, and Gale, but he will be mentioned. Quick warning extremely fluffiness is on the way and some mention of abuse and child abuse, so be prepared for that. I don't not in any way owe the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift or the lyrics and I also in any way do not owe the Hunger Games and the characters. Well enjoy! **

* * *

"Order up!" I heard the chef shout meaning another order was ready to be served. I sat down on a single table reading some book for literature class.

The cafe downtown was a very popular hang out that was over flooded with students from the local college I'm attending. I wasn't much of an in crowd type of person, I liked to keep things to myself. When the girls that were next to my table started to giggle, I turned around then looked away quickly. There he was waiting some tables and taking people orders. We weren't a couple in fact we didn't even talk! But he was very sweet. Well at least that's what I heard.

My face started to turn red as he came to my table. "Hello welcome to Rincon Café and what would you be having?"

'_**You were in college working part time waiting tables**_

_**Left a small town, never looked back'**_

"Hey um...just some cheese buns with a chocolate milkshake would be fine." I replied trying not to make eye contact with him, afraid my face is red like a tomato.

"Oh hey Katniss right?" Peeta guessed my name.

I nodded smiling. "Yeah how you know?" Usual guys didn't exactly take the time to recognize me or know my name.

Peeta chuckled shaking his head. "I never hesitate to know a beauty like you their name."

This time I didn't look away when I blushed. "Well thanks Peeta for the compliment." I giggled.

'_**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling'**_

As he wrote down my order Peeta asked me something I never thought he'll ever ask. "Hey I'm about to finish my shift do you like maybe want to hang out here or go somewhere?"

Wow that was fast, but I would be stupid if I said no. "Yeah sure I didn't have plans anyway."

After he left someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see it was Madge giggling. "Girl your so lucky!" She squealed. "Don't screw up." Madge warned getting up from her booth and left.

Peeta came back with my order but wasn't wearing his work apron of carrying the bill. He place the my food in front of me smiling. "Table for two?"

I giggled nodding. "Sit down."

Peeta sat down taking a sip from his own milkshake.

At first our date was a little awkward but once we talked we got to know each other so much better. He used to live in California with his parents and two brothers. Peeta asked about my family but there wasn't much to tell. Or at least I didn't want to tell.

My dad and little sister died in a terrible car accident making my mom go thru deep depression. Eventually she re-married to some man named Snow but he was very abusive towards me and my mother. Once I turned eighteen I packed my things and left my only place I knew, home.

But I wasn't ready to tell him that just yet.

But the more we talked, the more I've realized I was falling in love.

**_'Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts.'_**

Later that night Peeta offered to walk me back to my dorm. Shockingly, he held my hand half-way thru the walk making me blush. I was disappointed once we made it back to my dorm, knowing he also needed to go back.

"Hey thanks for tonight I had fun." He said.

I smiled nodding back in agreement. "Yeah I did too we should maybe do that again."

Peeta chuckled. "Defiantly here let me give you my number."

_**'I say, can you believe it? **_

_**As we're lying on the couch**_

_**The moment I can see it.' **_

"Thanks." I said as he handed my phone back. "See you later."

"Yeah I'll see you later...wait Katniss?"

I turned around just in time to see his lips crashing into mine. It was the most passionate kiss I've ever had. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

_**'Yes,yes I can see it now. **_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water**_

_**You put your arm around me, for the first time **_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.' **_

* * *

It felt like it was only just yesterday when I first met Peeta. Even if its been like three years. Today we were finally going to move into the small cottage for four people, that was outside of town. He actually surprised me saying that the cottage was also going to be near the meadow. Much to my pleasure.

"Hey Katniss!" Peeta called over from the car. "Can you help me with these boxes?"

"In a minute!" I replied back gazing in the distance.

_**'Flash forward and we're taking on the world together **_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place.' **_

Eventually we settled in after three weeks and it quickly felt like a home I never once got to lived. It was time I told Peeta everything.

"Hey Peeta we need to talk." I told him during dinner. "This isn't easy for me to start with actually." Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I felt his hands wipe the tears off my face.

"Katniss what ever it is you can trust me." He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

I smiled at his encouragement to go on. "When I was younger I was abused by my father physically and mentally. It wasn't anything sexual, it was just bad enough that I lost my trust in people after everything I went thru. And what was worse was that my mother and step-dad always fought about everything." I paused to quickly wipe away the tears, Peeta held my hand giving it a squeeze. "When I turned eighteen it was goodbye to everything, so I packed my bags and left for my new life. Peeta your my new life."

_**'You learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded.' **_

Peeta lips kissed mine, our foreheads were slightly touching when we pulled apart. "Katniss I promise you that I'll never hurt you. You are my mockingjay, the light to my day and night, and my love. We won't make the same mistakes your parents did."

For the first time in my life, I had faith in someone.

**_'You say we'll never make my parent's mistake.'_**

I knew me and Peeta will go thru some tough challenges but as long as we're together, nothing worried me

_**'But we've got bills to pay **_

_**We've got nothing figured out**_

_**When it was hard to take**_

_**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about. **_

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water**_

_**You put your arm around me, for the first time **_

_**You made a rebel a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.' **_

* * *

Two months have passed since we moved in and I told Peeta of my childhood. Everything seemed to be getting in place. In fact, Peeta was meeting with some business workers about helping him open a small bakery in town. I was also planning on helping out with the business once everything comes in order.

I was checking bills when the front opened revealing to be Peeta. He looked disheartened, making my heart pump fast nervously.

"How did it go?" I mumbled afraid of terrible news that might come out of his mouth.

But instead the boy with the bread smiled, picking me up and spin me around. "We got the place! In just a few months we can open up the bakery!"

I sighed in relieve. "Oh my god Peeta that's great!" I kissed me quickly on the cheek. "This calls for a celebration." I say in my 'sexy' tone as Peeta calls it.

Peeta grins picking me in bridal style. "Well then, Miss Everdeen looks like your going to have pay the bills later." He says taking us to the our bedroom.

_**'Do you remember all the city lights on the water**_

_**You saw me start to believe, for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.' **_

One night something I thought would never happened, happened unexpectedly. Me and Peeta got in a huge fight about the insurance bills and how to pay them off. It ended with me running outside to the meadow.

_**'Oh, oh**_

_**And I remember that fight 2:30 Am**_

_**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street.' **_

Two strong arms hugged me from behind.

_**'Brace myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known**_

_**And you took me by surprise.' **_

"Katniss sweetie please I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. "Please forgive me."

I turned around a buried my face in his chest. "Stay with me."

"Always."

_**'You said I'll never leave you alone.'**_

Peeta kissed me on the forehead but then pulled me away. "Lets go back inside."

We went back inside, sleeping in each other's arms that night.

* * *

Three months have passed and Peeta's business was blooming by each passing day. My best friend, Gale actually came in one day to order a cake for his girlfriends birthday! It was nice to see someone I knew.

One day me and Peeta were out in the meadow. He was painting someone while I was relaxing under the sun.

_**'You said**_

_**I remember how we felt sitting by the water**_

_**And every time I look at you, it's like**_

_**the first time.' **_

"Hey Katniss can you do me a favor?"

I turned to see Peeta struggling with holding the easel. "Yeah what do you want me to do?"

Peeta shrugged. "Just hold this for me real quick." He said handing it to me slowly. A cloth was hiding what Peeta had just painting making me raise a brow.

He never covers his work from me. Curious I removed the cloth. I gasped. It wasn't a painting but it were words. It read: 'KATNISS WOULD YOU MARRY ME?'

**_'I fell in love with the careless man's careful daughter.'_**

"So will you?" I turned around to see Peeta on his knee holding a small velvet red box with a heart shaped ring. "Katniss Everdeen will you marry me?"

Words couldn't come out of my mouth so instead I nodded, tears springing in my eyes. "Yes." I managed to mutter.

He smiled the brightest smile I could ever see as he slipped the ring on my finger.

_**'She is the best thing that's ever been mine.' **_

Me and Peeta married that same year, only having a small wedding with our close friends and family members.

_**'Hold on, you'll make it last**_

_**Hold on, never turn back**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.'**_

The feeling of a small life growing inside me frightened me. But Peeta wanted them so badly that I had to agree. We had our first child, a daughter named Dandelion Primrose. When I held her in my arms for the first time I was overwhelmed that the thoughts of being a terrible mother were gone. It was before our second child, a boy named Christopher that I knew our family was complete.

_**'(Hold on) do you believe it?**_

_**(Hold on) We're gonna make it now**_

_**(Hold on) I can see it now**_

_**(Yeah, yeah) I can see it now.' **_

* * *

Here we were now. The kids were playing in the meadow with me and Peeta watching them.

"Was it love at first sight?" I asked my husband. "When we met?"

Peeta wonderful blue eyes shined brighter under the sun. "Katniss my love, it might have been love at first sight but I now that we would always find each other. Even in another life time."

He was always good with words. I smiled at his response kiss him on the lips. "I'm so glad your mine. I love you."

Peeta chuckled kissing me long and passionately. "And I'm glad I found you my love. I love you too so much."

Me and Peeta lived for more happy years, although we had some struggles as long as we had each other we always made it thru.

* * *

**Aww well I'm glad thats done! It was actually kind of a challenge of typing this for some reason but I manage to get it done before Valentine's Day. I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading this! Now I would like to promote my new story "A Lover's Choice" thats up now and my new upcoming story called "Neverending Dream" which will feature the hunger game characters on the roadtrip of a life time so keep out a look out for that. Well have a great valentine's day! Love you guys! R/R**


End file.
